This application claims the priority of 198 32 385.9-21, filed Jul. 18, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an operating system for a movable motor vehicle part having a driving unit which, via a control unit, is connected with an operating element for the movable motor vehicle part.
Such an operating system is generally known in the form of a hydraulic convertible top locking device for a convertible. In Mercedes-Benz SL convertibles (129), the convertible top is caught in an almost closed position shortly before being placed on the windshield frame by two locking units which can be operated by one hydraulic cylinder respectively. The change into the closed end position as well as another release of the convertible top take place by admitting pressure to the hydraulic cylinders. The control of the hydraulic cylinders takes place by corresponding hydraulic valves.